Uncanny Expectations
by CourtneyDixon
Summary: It's been 18 years since Sam left for Stanford. Leaving his 16 daughter home alone, what would happen when Dean breaks in to find Alona. OC involved. One shot. Complete. There's probably language so rated teen just in case.


**As you can probably figure out, I do not own supernatural or it's characters (that's Kripke) I do however own Alona so at least there's something original here. Sorry if disclaimers annoy you but it's for copy right shit so if the supernatural writers are reading this, I am not making profit from this. All of fics are solely for entertainment. Please don't sue me. **

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Alona sat in her family home alone just watching movies and waiting for her parents to get back from the Halloween party. Of course, at 16, she was too young to go meaning she was forced to stay at home. She shifted into a more comfortable position whilst entranced in the action skills shown in the matrix. It was no use, she needed the bathroom.

She done her business and finally changed into some pyjamas. A white crop tank top that cuts of half an inch below her chest and blue shorts that hung lowly of her hips and went about an inch onto her thigh.

There was a bang in the kitchen below her room which went ignored until another louder bang came afterwards. Alona grabbed the wooden baseball bat she kept from her sporty phrase back when she was 14 and crept down the stairs as if she was in the matrix.

There was a man in her house and it definetly wasn't her dad. No, this man was still tall and his hair was blonde with a spiked style. It looked as though he was trying to steal from the silver wear cupboard. A swift swing to the head was all it took for the blonde to be unconscious.

Alona used all her strength to lift the stranger to a wooden chair before tying him up in a series of knots to make it difficult for him to get out. She had questions to ask and she wanted the answers now. Cold water dripped off his body as he came to. "Who the fuck are you?" He said when he saw her.

"You could be a serial killer, I'm not gonna give you my name to let you stalk me. Why are you in my house?"

"I'm not a serial killer. I'm looking for my brother, Sam. He does live here, right?"

She threw holy water over him but ther was no reaction. Unless this counted:

"What the hell was that for?"

"Making sure you weren't possessed. If you were the same brother my dad wrote about in his journal then you wouldn't be here. Unless you need his help."

"Yes, it's about our dad-" he stopped and went wide eyed "you said 'dad'."

"A hunter with a brain. Yes, it's been 16 years uncle Dean. What was gramps hunting?"

"Spirit up in Cali. Sam told you about hunting?"

"No. He doesn't know I hunt either. There was a demon attack on one of my army cadets trips so I kinda looked up the lore. I told dad I was on a trip for a month so I could get trained up at some hunters place up in Sioux Falls. I also found dad's journal and my mum's too."

"So your whole family hunt? But no one else knows the others do too? Man, did you tell Bobby who you were?"

"You know Singer? Of course I didn't. He knows me as Georgia Simone."

The conversation came to a halt as soon as Sam and Jess walked through the door.

"Alona, sweetie, what you doing up?" Her dad asked with his voice sounding a little concerned. He shuffled into the kitchen with Jess in two behind him.

"I'm just talking to Uncle Dean." Alona replies a sarcastic voice ascending as Sam noticed his older brother was tines up in there house. He untied his brothers hands and legs. "Wow, these knots are strong." He stated off handedly.

"What're you doing here, Dean?"

"Could we talk about this in private?"

"No, anything you wanna say you can say infront of Alona and Jess."

"Okay, fine. Dad's not been home for a couple of days."

"So he's working late on a miller time shift, he'll stumble through the door eventually."

"Let me rephrase that, dad's on a hunting trip and he's not been home in a couple of days."

"Excuse me, I need to talk to my brother."

"Dad, I know what you do okay? I know about Mum hunting and I know about your hunting trips. I expect you to be mad but when I went of that month long trip I wasn't with the army. I was at Bobby's. There was a demon attack so I looked it up." Alona paused. "It'll be easier for us to track down gramps if we do it together.

"If we're all sharing secrets I should probably say this now," Jess emerged from behind the wall so Dean could see her properly. "Alona, Sam isn't your father. Dean is."

"Wait, what?"


End file.
